bigideafanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:VeggieTales Another 12 Stories in One/@comment-2602:301:7722:5CF0:F95D:9951:4979:F55-20181114181831
Rugrats (1990-TBA) Rugrats Pilot (1990) #Tommy Pickles and the Great White Thing Rugrats Season 1 (1991-1992) #Tommy's First Birthday #Barbecue Story / Waiter, There's A Baby in My Soup #At the Movies / Slumber Party #Baby Commercial / Little Dude #Beauty Contest / Baseball #Ruthless Tommy / Moose Country #Grandpa's Teeth / Momma Trauma #Real or Robots? / Special Delivery #Candy Bar Creep Show / Monster in the Garage #Weaning Tommy / Incident in Aisle Seven #Touchdown Tommy / The Trial #Fluffy vs. Spike / Reptar's Revenge #Graham Canyon / Stu-Maker's Elves Rugrats Season 2 (1992-1993) #Toy Palace / Sand Ho! #Chuckie vs. The Potty / Together at Last #The Big House / The Shot #Showdown at Teeter-Totter Gulch / Mirrorland #Angelica's in Love / Ice Cream Mountain #Regarding Stuie / Garage Sale #Let There Be Light / The Bank Trick #Family Reunion / Grandpa's Date #No Bones About It / Beach Blanket Babies #Reptar on Ice / Family Feud #Superhero Chuckie / The Dog Broomer #Aunt Miram / The Inside Story #A Visit From Lipschitz / What the Big People Do #The Santa Experience #Visitors from Outer Space / The Case of the Missing Rugrat #Chuckie Loses His Glasses / Chuckie Gets Skunked #Rebel Without a Teddy Bear / Angelica the Magnificent #Meet the Carmichaels / The Box #Down the Drain / Let Them Eat Cake #The Seven Voyages of Cynthia / My Friend Barney #Feeding Hubert / Spike the Wonder Dog #The Slide / The Big Flush #King Ten Pin / Runaway Angelica #Game Show Didi / Toys in the Attic #Driving Miss Angelica / Susie vs. Angelica #Tooth or Dare / Party Animals Rugrats Season 3 (1993-1994) #Dummi Bear Dinner Disaster / Twins Pique #Chuckie's First Haircut / Cool Hand Angelica #Tricycle Thief / Rhinoceritis! #Grandpa Moves Out / The Legend of Satchmo #Cirus Angelicus / The Stork #The Baby Vanishes / Farewell, My Friend #When Wishes Come True / Angelica Breaks a Leg #The Last Babysitter / Sour Pickles #Reptar 2010 / Stu Gets a Job #Give and Take / The Gold Rush #Home Movies / The Mysterious Mr. Friend #Cuffed / The Blizzard #Destination: Moon / Angelica's Birthday #Princess Angelica / The Odd Couple #Naked Tommy / Tommy and the Secret Club #Under Chuckie's Bed / Chuckie is Rich #Mommy's Little Assets / Chuckie's Wonderful Life #In the Dreamtime / The Unfair Pair #Chuckie's Red Hair / Spike Runs Away #The Alien / Mr. Clean #Angelica's Worst Nightmare / The Mega Diaper Babies #New Kid in Town / Pickles vs. Pickles #Kid TV / The Sky is Falling #I Remember Melville / No More Cookies #Cradle Attraction / Moving Away #Passover Rugrats Season 4 (1996-1997) #Chanukah #Mother's Day #Vacation #Spike's Babies / Chicken Pops #Radio Daze / Psycho Angelica #America's Wackiest Home Movies / The 'Lympics' #The Carwash / Heat Wave #Angelica's Last Stand / Clan of the Duck #Faire Play / The Smell of Success #The Turkey Who Came To Dinner #Potty Training Spikes / The Art Fair #Send in the Clouds / In the Naval #The Mattress / Looking for Jack #Dust Bunnies / Educating Angelica #Ransom of Cynthia / Turtle Recall #Angelica Orders Out / Let it Snow #Angelica Nose Best / Pirate Light Rugrats Season 5 (1998) #Grandpa's Bad Bug / Lady Kluck #Hiccups / Autumn Leaves #Crime and Punishment / Baby Maybe #The Word of the Day / Johnathan Babysits #He Saw, She Saw / Piggy's Pizza Palace #Fugitive Tommy / Visiting Aunt Miriam #The First Cut / Chuckie Grows #Uneasy Rider / Where's Grandpa? #The Wild, Wild West / Angelica For A Day #Babysitting Fluffy / Sleep Trouble #Journey to the Center of the Basement / A Very McNulty Birthday #The Family Tree Rugrats Season 6 (1999-2000) #Chuckie's Duckling / A Dog's Life #Chuckerfly / Angelica's Twin #Raising Dil / No Naps #Man of the House / A Whole New Stu #Submarine / Chuckie's a Lefty #Baking Dil / Hair! #Zoo Story / I Do #The Magic Baby / Dil We Meet Again #Hand Me Downs / Angelica's Ballet #Opposites Attract / The Art Museum #The Jungle / The Old Country #Ghost Story / Chuckie's Complaint #Pedal Pusher / Music #Chuckie's Bachelor Pad / Junior Prom #Silent Angelica / Tie My Shoes #What's Your Line? / Two By Two #All's Well That Pretends Well / Big Babies #Wrestling Grandpa / Chuckie Collects #Runaway Reptar #Share and Share a Spike / Tommy for Mayor #Brothers Are Monsters / Cooking with Susie #Officer Chuckie / Auctioning Grandpa #Partners in Crme / Thumbs Up #Planting Dil / The Joke's on You #Big Showdown / Doctor Susie #Accidents Happen / Pee Wee Scouts #Chuckie's New Shirt / Cavebabies #The Incredible Shrinking Babies / Miss Manners #A Dose for Dil / Famous Babies #No Place Like Home #Be My Valentine #Discover America Rugrats Season 7 (2001-2002) #Acorn Nuts & Diapey Butts #Angelicon / Dil's Binkie / Big Brother Chuckie #Dil Saver / Cooking with Phil & Lil / Piece of Cake #Sister Act / Spike's Nightscare / Cuddle Bunny #Finsterella #Bad Shoes / The World According to Dil & Spike / Falling Stars #Dayscare / The Great Unknown / Wash Dry Story #Changes for Chuckie / The Magic Show / A Lulu of a Time #Cat Got Your Tongue / The War Room / Attention Please #And the Winner is... / Dil's Bathtime / Bigger Than Life #My Fair Babies / Tell Tale Cell Phone / The Time of Thier Lives #Adventure Squad / The Way More Things Work / Talk of the Town #A Rugrats Kwanzaa #All Growed Up Rugrats Season 8 (2001-2003) #Preschool Daze #Curse of the Werewuff #Bow Wow Wedding Vows #Quiet Please / Early Retirement #The Doctor Is In / The Big Sneeze #The Fun Way Day / The Age of Aquarium #Daddy's Little Helpers / Hello Dilly #Cynthia Comes Alive / Trading Phil #Murmur on the Ormery Express #Back to School / Sweet Dreams #A Step at a Time / Angelica's Assistant #A Tale of Two Puppies / Okey-Dokey Jones and the Ring of the Sunbeams #Happy Taffy / Imagine That Rugrats Season 9 (2002-2004) #Club Fred / The Perfect Twins #Babies in Toyland #Clown Around / The Baby Rewards #Diapies & Dragons / Baby Power #Bug Off / The Crawl Space #Starstruck / Who's Taffy? #They Came from the Backyard / Lil's Phil of Trash #Mutt's in a Name / Hurrican Alice #Bestest of Show / Hold the Pickles #Baby Sale / Steve #The Braveliest Baby / Gimme an A #Fountain of Youth / Kimi Takes the Cake Theatrical Films & Specials #The Rugrats Movie (1998) #Rugrats in Paris: The Movie (2000) #Rugrats Go Wild (2003) #Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Snow White (2005) #Rugrats Tales from the Crib: Three Jacks and a Beanstalk (2005) #Untitled Rugrats live-action/CGI hybrid film (2020) #Untitled Rugrats & Rocket Power film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wild Thornberrys Sequel (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & As Told By Ginger film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & Aaahh!! Real Monsters film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats & The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald film (TBA) #Untitled Rugrats / The Wild Thornberrys / Rocket Power / As Told By Ginger / Aaahh!! Real Monsters / The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald film (TBA)